Cole MacGrath
|-|InFAMOUS (Good)= |-|InFAMOUS (Evil)= |-|InFAMOUS 2 (Good)= |-|InFAMOUS 2 (Evil)= Summary Cole MacGrath is the main protagonist of InFAMOUS and inFAMOUS 2. He was once a regular courier in Empire City. He would've remained as someone you'd never notice, but instead, he was tricked into activating the Ray Sphere. In the process, he kills almost everyone within 6 blocks and caused the Empire City Quarantine while gaining the powers to manipulate electricity. Then he was given the choice, to be a hero who saves the city, or a tyrant who rules it after he takes out all threats to his power. In InFAMOUS 2, Cole travels to New Marais with hopes that he'll become strong enough to fend off the Beast. The Beast might've destroyed Empire City, but this was one of the ways he could get truly strong. By utilizing the Blast Cores. In the process, he learns to use either Cryokinesis or Pyrokinesis and even fights off a vampire. The fate of New Marais and the world is up to the player on whether or not Cole was a hero or a villain. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, likely higher | High 6-C | At least High 6-C, possibly higher | At least High 6-C, possibly higher Name: Cole MacGrath, Electric Man, The Terrorist, The Demon of Empire City, The Prime Conduit, The Devil (By Bertrand), The Patron Saint of New Marais Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Male Age: Early to Mid 20s Classification: Human Conduit, Bike Messenger, Hero/Villain (InFAMOUS 1)/Anti-Hero (InFAMOUS 2) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Acrobat, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Regeneration (Low-Mid, higher via absorbing electricity. Can restart his vitals after being dead for 5-6 minutes), X-Ray Vision, Bio-Scanning, Radar Sense and Energy/Aura sensing (Via Radar Pulse), Limited Precognition (gets visions of himself in the future using new powers after absorbing a massive amount of electricity, can sense hostile intent within others, allowing him to differentiate friend from foe), Electrokinesis, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Ionic Manipulation, Can use Magnetism as a form of Telekinesis, Durability Negation via Bio-Leech and Electric Touch, Weather Manipulation (Can create tornadoes, rain lightning bolts from the sky, and create storms), Gliding/Semi-Flight, Can generate electric blades (Gigawatt Blades), Healing, Limited Telepathy (Can view the memories of the recently deceased by draining their neuroelectrical energy), Forcefields, Ice Manipulation, Napalm (Fire and Oil) Manipulation, Can drain life energy, Can summon monsters to fight by his side, Limited Kinetic Energy Manipulation (uses his shields to absorb kinetic energy and convert it into electricity, uses electromagnetism to wrap explosive kinetic charges into his rockets and grenades, can release shockwaves of kinetic energy from his hands Blasts), Homing Attack via Megawatt Hammer, Redirect Rocket and Sticky Rocket, Limited Attack Reflection (can use blasts and electromagnetic shockwaves to send energy attacks and projectiles back at his opponent), Explosion Manipulation via Sadistic Strike and Skull Bolt (causes the target to become engulfed in an electrical explosion), Gravity Manipulation via Shocwaves and Graviton Blast (lowers gravity around a target, causing them to float), Electrical Aura, Statistics Amplification via draining electricity/lighting (Can gain new powers, become Overcharged, or get stronger by draining electricity/lightning), Enhanced Perceptions and Minor Telescopic Vision via Precision Mode (alters his perception of time so that the world around him appears to move in slow motion and zooms in on targets to enhance his aim), Limited Reactive Evolution (By stressing his body by using his powers in different ways, can either gain new abilities or improve upon his current ones), Resistance to Heat, Ice, Matter Manipulation, Absorption (Of matter and energy), Transmutation, Poison, Acid, and Mind Manipulation (Can easily shrug off Sasha's Mind Control). Immunity to Electricity and Disease/Sickness. There is also the possibility of him gaining Kessler's Powers, such as: Time Manipulation (In the form of Time Travel), Can create electrical doppelgangers of himself, and Mind Manipulation (via Phantasms and Memory Manipulation) | Same as before, but can now produce seemingly endless amounts of electricity, Flight, there is also the possibility of him gaining Kessler's Powers such as: Time Manipulation (Time Travel), Can create electrical doppelgangers of himself, and Mind Manipulation | Has all the powers of The Beast, which includes: Gravity Manipulation (Can create an anti-gravity field around himself that causes people and objects to float helplessly), Enhanced Telepathy, Teleportation, Transformation and Shapeshifting (Can transform into the gigantic Beast, his human form, or into his pseudo-black hole form), Can bestow powers onto people with the Conduit gene, Matter Manipulation (Through his pseudo-black hole, he can break down, absorb and limitedly control matter, can use it to rebuild his body after being atomized), Regeneration (High), Longevity, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Biological Manipulation (Can cause genetic mutations or cause people to develop the incurable Ray Field Plague), Limited Transmutation (Can transmute the matter he absorbs into the strange lava-esque matter that his body is composed of), Power Absorption and Power Nullification (The original Beast had broke and drained Cole’s powers, weakening him to the point where he had to absorb several Blast Cores to regain his previous level of power, so Cole should be able to do the same), Durability Negation via Ray Field Blasts (First drains an opponent of their neuroelctricity, and then releases it in an omnidirectional blast of Ray Field radiation, which is deadly to non-Conduits), Flight, Can now produce seemingly endless amounts of electricity. There is also the possibility of him gaining Kessler's Powers such as: Time Manipulation (Time Travel), Can create electrical doppelgangers of himself, and Mind Manipulation (via Phantasms and Memory Manipulation) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, likely higher (Created a thunderstorm with this much power at the beginning of the game. He becomes much more powerful by overcharging on the substations, which doubles his power in the same way as Blast Cores, and did so 8 times) | Large Island level (Was able to seriously harm The Beast at the beginning of the game, who caused a blast of this magnitude to destroy Empire City, before being weakened. Casually created a storm with this much power after absorbing all 7 Blast Cores, and is capable of doing the same with his Ionic Vortex after absorbing only 2. Could fight off The Beast and Kuo at the same time) | At least Large Island level, likely far higher (Easily bested an end-game Beast without the use of his Ionic attacks after being empowered by the RFI.) | At least Large Island level, likely far higher (Has the combined powers of himself and The Beast, created a blast of this magnitude just by receiving The Beast’s powers) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Kessler in combat. Is capable of reacting to and moving faster than lightning), higher with Precision Mode (This ability slows down his perception of time) | Relativistic+ (Dodged a beam of radiation from the RFI), higher with Precision Mode | At least Relativistic+ (The RFI amplifies his powers immensely), higher with Precision Mode | At least Relativistic+ (The Beast amplifies his powers and statistics), higher with Precision Mode Lifting Strength: Class 5+, Class G via Magnetism (Stronger than Alden, who transformed a bridge into a golem) | At least Class 5+ (Can toss around cars and trucks), likely higher (Can resist the bite of a Devourer), at least Class G '''with Magnetism/Kinetic Pulse | At least '''Class G (Power was on par, possibly stronger than The Beast), higher '''with Magnetism/Kinetic Pulse | At least '''Class G via power-scaling (The Beast was able to casually throw vehicles and a giant statue with little effort), higher with Magnetism/Kinetic Pulse. Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class, likely higher (Can harm opponents with durability similar to his with his punches) | Large Island Class | At least Large Island Class, likely far higher | At least Large Island Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Mountain level, likely higher (Survived attacks from Kessler, Sasha, and Alden. Survived the Ray Sphere explosion at the beginning of the game, which vaporized 6 city blocks). Higher when using kinetic energy manipulation or shields (Should be capable of producing similar energy levels to his higher end attacks with his defenses) | Large Island level, higher when using kinetic energy manipulation or shields | At least Large Island level, likely far higher (Tanked blasts from The Beast and can survive his own attacks). Higher when using kinetic energy manipulation or shields | At least Large Island level, likely far higher (Has the powers of the Beast, who could withstand attacks from RFI Cole). Higher when using kinetic energy manipulation or shields. (Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill) Stamina: Superhuman, almost limitless by recharging electricity. Range: Tens of metres (several dozen), Kilometers with precision and rockets | The same | Planetary (Used the RFI to trigger a world-wide blast) | At least Tens of Kilometers (The Beast was able to cause explosions that were worth several kilometers in range and in Evil Ending could target airborne Hypersonic Jets) Standard Equipment: A cellphone and the Amp (a melee weapon that channels Cole's melee power into his strikes) Intelligence: Very intelligent. Adaptable combatant, able to easily exploit weaknesses. Comes up with plans and strategies on the fly, has street smarts. Is able to logically deduce the outcomes of his actions (Karmic Decisions). Due to receiving his implanted memories, he should possess Kessler's several centuries of knowledge and experience. Weaknesses: Can use water to electrify enemies but is also vulnerable to water that might drown him, can possibly negate this weakness with Cryokinesis and Pyrokinesis. May short-circuit technology and could trigger firearms and gasoline. Reliant on electricity and outside sources to recharge | Requires a massive amount of electricity in order to enter this form. Besides that, none notable | The RFI (Ray Field Inhibitor) weakens his powers and severely damages him. Otherwise, nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Electric Abilities *'Lightning Bolts:' Cole can shoot electricity out of his hands like a small lightning bolt. Hitting someone with a constant stream of attacks, however, reenergizes Cole. They vary in types but they all cost energy. *'Lightning Bolt:' Cole can discharge simple lightning bolts from his hands. They are fairly strong, as they can defeat enemies and blow up cars easily. This is Cole's primary attack power and is one of the most used powers in the game due to its lack of consumption of energy. (Neutral) *'Alpha Bolt:' A lightning bolt, pure and simple. (Neutral) *'Pincer Bolt:' A cunning electrical attack that strikes enemies from three sides simultaneously, intensifying damage. (Neutral) *'Artillery Bolt:' Enemies aren't safe at any distance from this extra long range, arching attack. *'Magnum Bolt:' A single burst of unparalleled damage. This is a true thunderbolt. (Good) *'Bolt Stream:' Unleash a pounding stream of bolts. (Good) *'Skull Bolt:' Headshots with this power cause the enemy to explode. (Evil) *'Scythe Bolt:' A wide swath of five times overcharged electricity. (Evil) *'Lightning Arcs:' Cole can release deadly arcs of lightning that can bust through titanium-reinforced armor in an aircraft carrier, kill Conduits soldiers with mere presence, and burn through insulated suits. *'Electric Drain:' Allows Cole to drain more energy from nearby sources of electricity. He can also drain it from Humans with Bio-Leech. Due to it not being Karmically-locked, any version of Cole could use it. But the Good side would probably only use it against enemies. *'Electromagnetic Shockwave/Blast:' Cole can throw a blast of kinetic energy. He can redirect rockets, electrocute anything caught, lift cars, make enemies float or even make the blast smaller but increased in range. The blast itself can launch a large orb of swirling energy that you can use as a jumping pad or a detonatable target *'Shockwave:' It is an electric shockwave that can be used to push people and objects out of Cole's way. Can easily send cars spinning throughout the air. (Neutral) *'Alpha Blast:' A strong kinetic shockwave that sends objects flying and knocks enemies off their feet. (Neutral) *'Detonation Blast:' A swirling ball of caged kinetic energy that sticks to whatever it hits, eventually exploding with terrible force. If Cole jumps when close to it he'll harness the energy for a super jump. (Neutral) *'Graviton Blast:' A blast that temporarily lowers the gravity of anything it sends flying. Enemies are helpless as they hang in the air. (Good) *'Punch Blast:' A longer, narrower blast that slams into people and objects, sending them flying for more damage. (Evil) *'Sniper Blast:' The Sniper Blast is a Blast with a very, very long range, but a very narrow area of effect. Other than its long range, it functions as an Alpha Blast. (DLC) *'Megawatt Hammer/Rockets:' Cole can throw electric orbs with the power output of a rocket launcher with electricity. They all explode with great range, travel at fast speed, can make enemies float in the air, split into three homing sticky orbs, and even redirect towards at greater speed if you shoot a lightning bolt at a target. In the comics, they have been shown to one-shot choppers. *'Megawatt Hammer:' Cole fires off a rocket-like electrical blast. Can have an anti-gravity effect on the area it hits (Good) or can split into mini-rockets (Evil) *'Alpha Rocket:' Deliver a huge payload of explosive kinetic energy, and explodes on contact with anything. (Neutral) *'Redirect Rocket:' After firing a rocket, Cole can redirect it mid-flight by hitting an enemy or object with a Bolt attack. (Good) *'Sticky Rocket:' A rocket that splits when approaching a target, breaking into homing charges that attach to nearby enemies. (Good) *'Tripwire Rocket:' A Rocket, that when sent off, it splits into two rockets, with a wire of electricity between them. If an enemy is caught in the wire, the rockets will smash together and explode, causing double the damage. (Evil) *'Tesla Missile:' While not listed as a Rocket, it is very similar to one. It may only be used by Cole when he focuses his powers through one of New Marais' transformers. Its primary use is for restarting other transformers, but it can also be used as an attack; any enemy hit by a Tesla Missile will be destroyed instantly in addition to triggering an electric explosion. (Neutral) *'Missile Bolt:' While not listed as a Rocket, it is still considered a Rocket power as well as a Bolt. Cole uses this power in place of his normal Bolts during his first fight with the Beast, and only regains access to it if the RFI is fully charged. It has a smaller blast radius than other Rockets, and electrifies any conductive surface, much like a Bolt. (Initially Neutral, but later only becomes accessible for Good Karma) *'Grenades:' Cole can throw electric orbs like grenades at enemies. They all explode with massive damage, large radius, and various different functions *'Shock Grenade:' It is small explosive ball of electricity that can stick to people and other objects. Can release Arc Restrains (Good) or Split into smaller grenades (Evil) *'Alpha Grenade:' A potent electric charge that when detonated releases tremendous kinetic energy. (Neutral) *'Cluster Grenade:' A vicious grenade that splinters in air, raining down small, sticky grenades on everyone below. (Neutral) *'Sticky Grenade:' A long-range grenade that sticks to enemies and breakable objects, perfect for demolitions and humiliating opponents. Can bounce off walls and objects for sneaky takedowns. (Good) *'Double Grenade:' A grenade that explodes once upon impact, then bounces upwards and explodes a second time. (Evil) *'Electrocution Grenade:' The Electrocution Grenade is an unstable grenade that electrocutes nearby targets before exploding. Has a weaker blast radius than the Alpha Grenade. Cole can also use this grenade as a temporary source of energy for his Electric Drain before it explodes, making it easier for him to recover energy in powered down areas. (DLC) *'Stalker Grenade:' A grenade that, when lands, will "hop" to the nearest enemy and detonate seconds later. (DLC) *'Kinetic Pulse:' Cole can lift objects with this power and turn them into an explosive projectile. From pizza boxes to boxes to cars, the object captured would always release an electric explosion after being thrown by a shockwave. Works on organic beings. *'Magnetism:' Can emit magnetic tethers that can pull nearby objects towards him and can throw or fire said objects at enemies. Shown in comics. *'Static Thrusters:' Cole can glide by releasing a stream of electricity. Was able to escape the gravitational pull of the Beast's incinerating Black hole. Later on was enhanced in New Marais. RFI and Beast Forms grant Unrestricted Flight. *'Lightning Tether:' Lightning Tether is the ability to use a rope of electrical energy and pull Cole to a building, or object, it can be moving or stationary. It the most efficient form of travel, especially for climbing. (Neutral) *'Lighting Hook:' Cole pulls objects and enemies towards him with an electrical beam. (DLC) *'Induction Grind:' Cole can 'grind' on railroads, wires, heavily boosting his mobility. He can also do this on vertical electric poles. Can be used to grind on walls as well. *'Car Jump:' Cole can use reach electromagnetism to launch himself off of objects such as cars and generators *'Polarity Wall/Shield:' Can stop bullets and other small projectiles, when upgraded becomes larger and converts the projectiles that hit the shield into energy for Cole. *'Precision:' Allows Cole to focus his shots and slow his perception of time so as to hit enemies from farther away. Even allows him to see bullets. Even Kessler's lightning beam looks slower when using this ability. *'Thunder Drop:' An airborne attack that slams enemies from the sky, Cole jumps then charges up as he's heading towards the ground. Once he hits the ground he lets out a wave of electric energy sending enemies flying. In the comics, it has been shown that he could electrocute enemies instead of knocking them away. *'Overload Burst:' An attack that charges up and then channels electricity to his hands, then unleashes them as a large devastating bolt of electricity that can instantly fry enemies hit and spread electricity. Very powerful but takes time to charge. Can use other powers while charging. *'Gigawatt Blades:' By producing electrical energy on his hands close to a gigawatt level (1 billion watts) and then preserving the form with magnetism, Cole can unleash a devastating attack that can fry most human enemies. This was able to cut off David's arms when he shook off a building busting bomb. *'Healing Touch:' Cole can use his powers like a shock pad and revive pedestrians. *'Arc Restraint:' Used to subdue downed enemies. Can trap enemies in place to deliver attacks while they're immobile. *'Bio Leech:' Used to drain the life-force of an enemy, restoring energy and health. If evil, he may get an infinite energy boost for a short bit. This attack can negate durability. *'Overcharge:' When Cole drains a massive amount of electricity, he will become "Overcharged," where he begins to produce unlimited amounts of electricity, and gains an electric aura that electrocutes anything nearby. The boost lasts as long as Cole is in contact with a conductive object (power cables, generators,etc). Can also release omnidirectional electrical shockwaves. *'Karmic Overload:' A Karmic Overload occurs when Cole's Karmic power is at its fullest (Hero or Infamous). This power gives Cole unlimited energy for a short period of time. It can only be used when a player has maxed out either Good Karma or Evil Karma, and will drain a large portion of Karma after use. *'Ionic Vortex/Electric Tornado:' Summons a small tornado that picks up everything. Can easily pick up vehicles and enemies. Electrocutes anything caught. Has another version where Cole has direct control over it. *'Ionic/Lightning Storm:' Changes atmospheric conditions and summons a lightning storm to strike at the most threatening target in the vicinity. Capable of one-shotting anything that isn't protected well. This could disable barriers even if it only hits them once. This was powerful enough to kill David, a monstrous conduit that stomped the military and absorbs electricity and sunk an Aircraft Carrier. Lightning Storm can be steered in multiple directions. Can possibly strike Cole himself to restore health, energy, and charges. *'The Amp:' Is a powerful melee weapon built and designed by Zeke, it is made to channel Cole's electrical energy to increase the power of his melee attacks. The Amp, which resembles a large double-pronged cattle prod, is what Cole uses to channel his electricity into and to attack enemies with. When in use, Cole pulls it from his pack, which would extend and channel electricity. Ice Abilities During InFamous 2, Cole has the option of gaining new powers from one of two women, one with ice powers and one with fire powers. The ice powers are considered canon, as they are the good option. *'Frost Shield:' Basically the same power as Polarity Shield. Can be aimed better and can absorb beams *'Ice Launch:' Cole propels himself high into the air by creating a stalagmite at his feet, which he then jumps off allowing him to achieve greater height and distance. Could be used in midair to drop ice blocks on enemies *'Ice Barrier:' Causes ice spikes to erupt from the ground with a flick of his wrist *'Freeze Rocket:' Similar to Megawatt Hammer, Cole fires an enormous, condensed ball of sub-zero gas. The rocket freezes enemies solid. *'Ice Grenade:' Similar to Shock Grenade, but on detonation, the grenades freeze enemies and create a small outcrop of icicles that can be used as a temporary barrier or cover as well. Could be used to knock up enemies *'Shatter Blast:' Cole creates several ice spikes in front of him and then uses his blast to propel them at high speed in a large spread. The spikes travel with such speed and power that even at long range, a single spike can remove shields carried by enemies and knock back those not carrying shields. The blast also has the ability to reflect back certain projectiles like Shockwave can. *'Ionic Freeze:' Freezes everything in a path. Capable of heavily damaging giant enemies with the giant icicles it forms and freezing anything else with the cloud Napalm abilities If the player chooses the "evil karma" side in inFAMOUS 2, then Cole will have the ability manipulate napalm; the ability that he got from attempting to transfer powers with Nix. This power is non-canon. *'Firebird Strike:' Cole envelopes his body in fire and flies a short distance before creating a small explosion. Powerful enough to knock away almost anyone with ease *'Giga Punch:' Powerful charged flaming punch. Could easily stun anyone and break through blocks if fully charged *'Nightmare Blast:' Cole creates a cloud of smoke and ash, blinding human sized enemies caught in the blast radius. *'Napalm Grenade:' Cole throws an explosive ball of fire and oil that detonates on impact, delivering a greater blast radius and damage than other Grenades. *'Hellfire Rockets:' Cole launches a cluster of five fireballs that explode on impact, delivering greater damage than other Rockets. Like most rockets could easily one-shot vehicles. *'Spikers:' Cole summons a squad of tough little minions to fight by his side. *'Oil Slick:' Can leave an oil slick that roots an enemy if they approach it *'Ionic Drain:' Cole uses an Ionic Charge to expand his Bio-leech ability, draining life energy from his surroundings, including energy sources. Larger enemies are not affected by this power but in the process of draining Cole is untouchable. There's also the possibility of him gaining Kessler's other powers. Key: InFAMOUS 1 | InFAMOUS 2 | RFI Good Cole | Evil Beast Cole (Non-canon evil ending where he absorbs The Beast's powers and takes them as his own) Note: Evil Cole is canonically 2x stronger than his Hero counterpart, as he used the Ray Sphere a second time, which was stated to multiply a Conduit's power with each use, putting him into the Mountain level+ range. After receiving the Beast's powers, presumably he can do everything the original Beast can, in addition to his usual abilities being magnified to an unknown extent. He is probably more powerful than the original Beast from all the Blast Cores he absorbed before getting the power boost. Others Notable Victories: Acnologia (Fairy Tail) Acnologia's Profile (Both were at their strongest, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Zeref (Fairy Tail) Zeref's Profile (Both were at their strongest and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Infamous Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Oil Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Mace Users Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weather Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Terrorists Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Hax Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Time Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6